The present invention relates generally to a hood for protecting a wearer against hazardous environmental elements, and in particular to a protective hood utilizing a unique harness assembly with a nose cup link for more securely fastening the protective hood and nose cup to the wearer's head and face.
Firefighters, rescue workers, civilians and others working in chemical, biological and nuclear laboratories, and any other environments, are often in need of protective hoods to protect their faces and heads from chemical, biological, radiological, or nuclear contaminants that may be present in the air around them. The protective hoods can be donned by the individuals for use in escaping their hazardous environment. A protective hood typically includes a protective head covering, a lens and/or face plate, and a nose cup or mask that is capable of being attached to an air filter and/or respirator. Protective hoods may be worn alone or in combination with a full body suit, and may be formed from various materials. However, in any event, it is desirable that the protective hood be securely donned on the wearer's head, and the nose cup be securely fastened against the wearer's face, so as to prevent dangerous environmental elements from penetrating the protective hood and the nose cup and putting the wearer at risk.
While there are various known designs for protective hoods that utilize a strap and/or harness to secure the nose cup to the face, none of these designs effectively utilize a harness disposed externally on the outside of the head covering for adjusting an internally disposed nose cup. For example, European Patent EP0054 154 discloses a breath protection hood for emergency evacuations. The breath protection hood comprises a helmet with a wide neck opening, an external adjustable strap system, a face window, and an internal mask situated beneath the helmet. The external adjustable strap is fixedly attached (e.g., with a rivet) at a point of attachment to a securing flange that is formed in the unit with the sides of the inner mask. Consequently, when the ends of the straps are pulled, a force is exerted on the point of attachment pulling the hood and internal mask closer to the face. The neck opening is not tightened by the force, but rather remains in its original position.
Unfortunately, this design is not optimal since it is possible for hazardous environmental elements to penetrate the breath protection hood either at the point of attachment, if the force at the point of attachment is significant enough to cause the inner mask and hood to separate at the point of attachment, or through the wide neck opening. Further, the external adjustable strap system is not routed through any channels and/or guides at the rear of the wearer's head. Consequently, the adjustable strap system may unintentionally slide up and down the wearer's head, potentially allowing the protective hood to slip off the wearer's head. In addition, the adjustable strap system is designed to pass through a ring or other similar device near the wearer's ears. When the adjustable strap system is pulled to tighten the breath protection hood about the wearer's head, the rings or other devices may press against the wearer's ears causing discomfort for the wearer. Finally, European Patent EP0054 154 discloses a protective hood with a large nose cup. This nose cup may or may not pass the applicable CO2 standards because of its size, since a large nose cup may allow more CO2 to enter the nose cup than is acceptable. Although the nose cup of European Patent EP0054 154 could potentially be replaced with a smaller nose cup that would be more likely to pass CO2 standards, if such a change were made, an excessive amount of hood material would be left in the nose cup area. This excess material could impact the wearer's ability to effectively tighten the nose cup and protective hood about the wearer's head and face.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a protective hood with an external harness that fits securely about the wearer's head and is linked to the nose cup by a tab having an external end that is attached to the harness, a mid-section that is attached to the head covering and an internal end that is attached to the nose cup, whereby when a force is exerted on the ends of the harness, an equal and opposite force is exerted on the external portion of the tab pulling the nose cup more securely against the wearer's face and tightening the head covering around the wearer's head, without compromising the wearer's safety. The material-to-material bond of the tabs of this design provides reinforcement at the point where the force is being applied to adjust the nose cup. This desirable design also takes into account possible excess material in the area of the tab as a result of elongation of the head covering under hot, cold and ambient temperatures and ensures that the excess material does not interfere with the force being translated to the tab and, ultimately, the nose cup.
In addition, an external harness is more desirable because it is easier to don and provides better protection for the wearer. Once an internal harness system has been donned and the wearer has been exposed to hazardous environmental elements, the wearer can not easily adjust the internal harness system without exposing the wearer directly to the hazardous environmental elements. Thus, internal harness systems are typically made from elastic material and are “one size fits all.” Unfortunately, wearer's are not all one size. Even for average-size wearers, internal harness systems may be difficult to don in cold temperatures, whereas in warm temperatures, they may loosen to the point where the nose cup is no longer securely fastened about the wearer's face. Thus, an external harness system that can be easily adjusted at any time is desirable.
Further, there exist various mechanisms for fitting a harness about a head covering or directly on a wearer's head. However, there are no existing protective hoods that fit the harness about the head using upper rear and lower rear retention elements and front side lacing elements (i.e., in close proximity to the nose cup) such that when the harness is routed through the retention and lacing elements, the harness is disposed on the sides of the hood body in a Z-shape. These retention and lacing elements act as guides for the harness, thereby preventing any unintentional up and down movement of the harness. This design is desirable because when a force is placed on the ends of the harness to tighten the harness, the force is equally balanced on both sides of the hood because of the symmetrical lacing of the harness. Further, when a force is exerted on the ends of the harness, this design allows for an equal and opposite force to be translated to the nose cup at the lacing elements located at the front sides of the head covering, thereby pulling the nose cup more securely against the wearer's face without damaging the head covering. Thus, it would be desirable to have a protective hood with such a lacing mechanism.
Likewise, there does not exist a protective hood with a harness that forms a “free-floating” loop on the rear of the head covering where the harness is allowed to freely move within the lacing elements, thereby allowing a wearer to tighten the harness without placing any tension on the material of the head covering other than the tension that is placed on the tab connected to the nose cup. A feature of this type would prevent the head covering from being stretched, torn, or otherwise damaged. Thus, it would be desirable to have a protective hood with a harness that forms a “free-floating” loop on the rear of the head covering.
Finally, there does not exist a protective hood with a harness that uses a double locking mechanism formed from two friction lock elements that are connected via a second, separate piece of harness or, alternatively, two buckles connected together with a hinge. A double locking mechanism of the foregoing type disposed at the lower, rear of the head covering would be beneficial in imposing a frictional force on the harness to prevent the harness from sliding without an external force being exerted directly on the harness. In addition, a double locking mechanism would provide the additional frictional engagement necessary to secure devices of greater weights to the front of the hood at the nose cup. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a protective hood with a double locking mechanism.
Until now, there has not been a protective hood that provides any of the desirable features discussed above, individually or in combination thereof. Such a device would ensure the safety of the wearer and allow the wearer to attach a respirator or other air device of greater weight to the front of the hood.